Chaotic energy
"The warlock's way was quicker," "More effective, or so it seemed. But there comes a time when a price must be paid, and sometimes, it is dear indeed."Lord of the Clans - Grom Hellscream Fel magic—the warlock's ways—Hearthstone > News> Gul'dan The Warlock: Gul’dan was promised unfathomable power in the form of mastery over fel magic—the ways of the warlock—if he would only swear fealty to the demon lord and usurp his mentor. is magic's destructive form. To fuel the magic, but an insignificant sacrifice--a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed--is required.The Comic Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of lifeQuest:Seeking the Soulstones - Blade's Edge Memory: Doomguard says: Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of life and we were attuned to instantly punish those who delved into such... delicious sorcery. and as such, fel magic can be considered life's greatest violation. Chaos' primal force "Fel is language of chaos..."Dave Kosak on Twitter: Fel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon) - Dave Kosak Fel is the primal force of chaos. The way Dave Kosak would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy.Dave Kosak on Twitter: The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. Energies can be so chaotic that they manifest as violent entities, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life (the essence of pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life is entropic).Quest:Collecting Corruption |centre]]Fel is entropic as in "destroys life to fuel the caster's spells".World of Warcraft > Forums > Community > Story Forum > Fel isn't Arcane: Mickey Roberts‏@MickeyFrogeater25 Jun @Loreology Is Fel..... Arcane? Sean Copeland‏@Loreology1h @MickeyFrogeater Nope! They are two seperate schools of magic. :) Bobby Vandenberg‏@Purpadude1h @Loreology @MickeyFrogeater And Fel is entropic, you said once. What did you mean by that? Is Arcane entropic? Is Void? Sean Copeland‏@Loreology1h @Purpadude @MickeyFrogeater Entropic as in "destroys life to fuel the caster's spells". Hellfire Peninsula is a great of example of that. :) If the destruction of life is required for the fuel of fel spells, life must have something integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells. If life doesn't have something integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells, life doesn't need to be destroyed because it (life) doesn't have something the fuel of fel spells needs. The "thing" life has, that is integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells, might be life essence/force (which souls are): Fel magic can be powered by life force (which can be defined as the soul) and fel magic consumes souls.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: I think that's just a turn of phrase, fel magic consumes souls sure (warlocks and soul shards), but I think Bronjam is soul magic Aaron Rosenberg agrees that if fel magic uses life-energy as a power source but is dark/destructive, it's at least form of death magic.Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter: I agree. :) In addition, he even confirmed it was Blizzard's intention for Fel magic to be Death magic.Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter: Yes, though they might have planned to create shades of it at some later point. :) Elementals Elementals being infused with chaotic energy because they are chaotic in nature makes sense in Micky Nielson's opinion.Micky Neilson on Twitter - Makes sense to me - not an official call though, just my opinion. Old Gods The Old Gods are creatures of chaos and destruction.Quest:Allegiance to the Old Gods (2): The Twilight's Hammer do not understand the spirits of nature. They believe in the Old Gods—creatures of chaos and destruction that were long ago defeated. Since the Old Gods are creatures of chaos it would make sense if they are infused with the primal force of chaos (fel) or employ fel. Demons "'...fel energies: the dark magic of demons, all-corrupting and all-consuming if the craving for it was not held in check."''Paragons pg. 894 Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons Creation In order to become a demon, a creature '''must be infused with fel energy. Demons contain fel magic, but they aren't "the" source.Loreology on Twitter: Are Demons the source of Fel magic?''They contain fel magic, but they aren't "the" source. The nature of this magic is created from destroying something else. (Loreology) Because fel magic is created when life is violated, fel magic cannot exist without life. By extension, it can be stated that demons cannot be created without life. After all, demons are defined by their feeding upon life and magic. If life doesn't exist, demons can't feed upon life and exist. Sargeras Fel is a substanceQuest:The Strength of Corruption - In a place called Felwood, north of Ashenvale, the creatures have been tainted by '''a substance called fel'. and Sargeras is the God of Fel and Flame.Ultimate Visual Guide As such, Fel''' can be defined as a substance of Sargeras. No discussion of demons can be complete without mentioning Sargeras, the dark titan.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons Once a noble warrior for order and peace, Sargeras came to believe that there was a fundamental flaw in the universe, a flaw that made his primary purpose an impossible goal. He decided that the other titans were deeply misguided in trying to establish order throughout creation. Under the circumstances, the struggle was futile. The universe had to be destroyed utterly and remade without the underlying defect. Only then could true order be achieved. Thus, Sargeras conceived of a sweeping campaign to bring about the end of all things: the Burning Crusade.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Burning Legion To carry out his plan, he created the Legion, whose ranks he bolstered by creating demons: immortal creatures whose hunger, power, and malice made them perfect killing machines.Over the course of millennia, he twisted many creatures into demons so that they would join his Burning Legion and work toward his goal: the destruction of the universe. The Twisting Nether The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe together, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings, who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - The Titans and the Ordering''' The Twisting Nether is the only place where demons can die. The specifics were stated to be unknown.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: Twisting Nether is the only place where demons can truly die, yes. The specifics are yet unknown. However, what is known is that the entropic nature of the Void Horror causes it to drift back into the Twisting NetherWowhead: Database > Spells > NPC Abilities - Unstable and that demons contain fel magic. The essence of pure fel magic given form is entropic, so perhaps demons might have an entropic nature that causes them to drift back into the Nether when they "die". Hell's flames "With hell's fire, you make a bargain. It costs a little of yourself." - Grom Hellscream Hell's flame is presumably fel flame: You make a bargain with hell's fire (it costs a little of yourself) and fel magic requires but an insignificant sacrifice. Born from demonic magic, Fel Flame are petulant little entities that corrupt everything they touch with foul energies.Fel Flame (elemental) Fel FireWoW TCG Card: Fel Fire - No natural force can extinguish this fire. can't be extinquished by any natural force and Felfire is deadly to the touched. Warlocks , which transforms a portion of the warlock's life force into fel power. "'''When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own.'"|centre]]Warlocks (also known as Demonologists and Necromancers) are practitioners of life's greatest violation. Absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful, their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual#Warlock - Born of the Eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Kil'jaeden taught the orcs the secrets of warlock magics, but the orcs could never master the powers of entropy and destruction as well as the wicked Eredar. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists. In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Their aim is dominance and in the dark arts, they have found a path to it.World of Warcraft >Game Guide > Classes > Warlock: In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. '- Some of his disciples can summon minor demons. To do this, these lesser warlocks must use a soul shard. The foul crystal creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will.|centre]]Demons are leeches on the living universe, by their very nature—harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle the demonologist has mastered. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether, those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. Until banished to the realm from whence they came, these malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock The official teachings in the Violet Citadel, in Kirin Tor, is that demonology is to be eschewed, avoided, and abjured. Any attempt to summon demons are to be found out and stopped at once, and those involved are to be expelled or worse.The Last Guardian pg. 230 A student of Antonidas asked, "Why are there so many limitations on traditional portals, when Fel portals can be made twice as large and last ten times as long?". The abstraction of what is practical versus what is achievable, the student was not yet educated in. The question held within Antonidas a certain duality: When so many wild variations threaten to overshadow them, what future is there for the established practices of magic? He found himself both disturbed and enthralled by their potential, yet he did all he could to stifle studies of Fel magics and necromancy here. That their efficiency so soundly trumps the common criticisms of being unstable or "evil" that these schools hold the monopoly of avenues for magical progress, he refused to believe. Yet when witnessing the massive infernal for one's self, or seeing acres of land blighted at the wave of an hand, he feared his beliefs may soon shift from gospel to dogma in the minds of his peers.Journal of Archmage Antonidas Speculation In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy, which burns life to create magic. The life of demons would have been burned, yet when asked how demons are alive since they contain fel magic Sean Copeland replied with, "it's magic ;)". If anything though, demons would be dead: Demons contain fel magic. Fel magic consumes soulsJeremy Feasel on Twitter: I think that's just a turn of phrase, fel magic consumes souls sure (warlocks and soul shards), but I think Bronjam is soul magic and life essence is what souls are.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock - "...Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether." As such, the life essence of demons would have been consumed by the fel magic they contain. If demons have no life essence they should be as dead as the undead, who at least have souls, albeit imperfectly attached to their bodies. See Also * Fel's relationship with "the other forms of magic" References Category:Magic